Life Lessons
by abbiexdino
Summary: No one can predict what will happen next in your life. Life is a mystery and destiny loves to fuck up your life. One second you're at home playing football next you're training in hell.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own alex rider and if I did I would be off living in spain doing nothing

He took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder, "shit" he cursed under his breath. He took a sharp turn trying to lose his followers but it didn't seem to be working. "Really" he grumbled "why do Blunt and Jones think I need to be physically dragged to the bank I mean I might go if they gave me a bit of choice". "Alright then, time for drastic measures" Alex thought with a smirk as he headed for the tall building on the street. He speed up and took another look over his shoulder and gave a brief smile as he notice that they had become a little further behind him than they were before. He ran past the building that he had been running towards before turning down an ally and entering it through an open window. Alex stood up taking off his wig and glasses, and took a quick glance out the window noticing that all 5 men had continued to run past the building and were now looking for him. Alex began to walk up the stairs while people stared at him. He glared and said "take a picture it'll last longer".

"Alex" a woman said wearily "you do know that you could have used the door and those agents were sent to collect you and bring you here for your convenience there is no need to make their job more difficult". "I know Mrs Jones but taking the window is so much more fun and I can get here fine on my own for once I'd appreciate a bit of warning cause for all I knew they were trying to kill me" Alex replied as he walked through the door Mrs Jones had held open.

In the room a man sat behind a desk, the room could be described as plain with no designative features, no furniture, apart from a desk in the middle of the room and five chairs all occupied at the current moment, no pictures, no colour, not even a window. The man sitting at the desk was even wearing a black suit, white shirt, black tie and even black shoes. 4 men sat on the seats in front of the desk. They each wore a plain black t-shirt and a pair of track suit bottoms they also had a buzz cut. "You know Blunt im sure if you added a bit of colour to your office people wouldn't mind visiting it so much" Alex remarked while looking at the stiff backed men who sat before the desk, they hadn't even turned around to see the new people who had entered the office. "They probably aren't allowed to" Alex thought "stupid rules and all that".

Bunt made no move to acknowledge the two new presences in the room he just continued to read a file on his desk. "Alex" he began taking a quick glance up before returning to file as if to make sure the teenager in his office was indeed Alex John Rider. Teenage spy and best in the business. He continued "You know K Unit and until further notice you will be returning to Brecon Beacons and continuing your training with them. Alex gave little sign that he had listened to Blunt as he looked around the office looking for ant bit of colour but already knowing this was hopeless from his 13 previous visits to this particular office. "What" he asked as he slowly became aware of 6 sets of eyes on him.

The 4 men who had looked emotionless only seconds ago now stared at Alex with their eyes nearly popping out of their skulls. "Cub" the man on the far left managed to push out the name.

"Nope" Alex replied "you must have gotten me confused with one of the million other teenagers who have trained at Brecon Beacons". He turned and began to leave the office before a voice called him back.

Alex knew he should have turned around but right now he really didn't care he was being sent back to hell for extra training, and here he had thought he could have a normal summer. he didn't have time to register the sting in his neck, or the fact he was now lying on the ground, all he knew was that he could no longer fight the darkness that was trying to take over and he submerged too its depths.

Review! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi so I published my first ever fanfaction yesterday and 50 people viewed it in 1 day so is that any good? And here's the next chapter

Alex gradually became more aware of his surroundings as he regained conscience, he was lying on an exceptionally hard bed with scratchy sheets. He wearily opened one eye and shut it quickly when he discovered how brightly light the room was. Voices began to filter in through the wall. Alex could distinguish 5 separate voices 4 male and 1 female. 2 were low and gruff while another one was a little higher and the final male's voice was a little whiney and if it kept on talking Alex would soon have a headache. He guessed the 4 male voices were K unit while the female voice was probably a nurse or a doctor.

"K Unit consisted of 4 unpleasant men, well probably not unpleasant to everyone just me" Alex thought "Snake, Fox, Eagle and Wolf were the men's code names". "Wolf had openly disliked and bullied Alex while the other men seamed to not dislike him but not like him either so they just ignored him; well at least they didn't call him double oh nothing like wolf had". He focused on the voices again and because they had gotten louder he was able to make out a few words that they were saying "shouldn't" "awake" "now" were the three words that stood out as they seemed to be repeated over and over again. And so he summarised that the conversation they were having was about him and when he would wake up. He gave a brief cough to announce he was awake before turning over so he was now facing the door instead of a wall narrowly avoiding his face meeting the floor as he did this.

The door opened and the 4 men walked in while the nurse or doctor walked away. "You awake Cub?" 1 of the 4 asked. Alex sat up and turned to face the men they all looked as he remembered them apart from a few new scars he noticed. Snake was the one who had asked how Alex felt so Alex replied "Apart from being drugged im feeling amazing" making sure to include a heavy amount of sarcasm into his answer. This answer gained a scowl from Wolf, a grin from Eagle, a raised eyebrow from Fox and snake just nodded his head while taking Alex's wrist to record his pulse.

Silence descended upon the room and not the good comfortable kind you get with a group of friends but the kind that is incredibly awkward and leaves you wanting to exit it as soon as possible.

Alex looked around the room and decided to take this opportunity to examine the room and the 4 men currently occupying it. There was nothing special about the room 4 walls, a window overlooking the muddy welsh country side, 4 chairs and the bed Alex was currently occupying.

Examing the men proved to be a lot more interesting than the room, snake who was standing closest to Alex had finally finished taking his pulse and was now reading the chart at the bottom of his bed. Snake had a short red hair and dull green eyes, he was also the tallest man in the room just a little taller than eagle who was standing beside him. From what Alex could remember snake was a bit of a mother hen when anybody became injured, but this was probably a good thing as snake was the medic of the unit.

Eagle had a childlike face complete with dimples, a scar on his nose and eyes that shone with mischief. He had the usual buzz cut and didn't really stand out from any other soldiers Alex had seen. The only remarkable thing about Eagle was his personality, he could make a joke about any thing at any time and at any place.

Wolf had dark skin, dark eyes and a jagged scar on his left check. He was standing as close to the door as he possible could while still remaining in the room. His eyes were flicking around the room looking for a reason to leave it. Wolf was the unit's leader as he gave off an air of responsibility and power. The other men looked up to him and listened to him.

And fox stood in a corner doing the exact same thing that Alex was doing, he gave Alex a quick grin as he noticed this. Fox looked completely ordinary he had the kind of face you could see every day of your life and never be able to describe it any other way but ordinary. He could blend in anywhere at anytime with his brown eyes and brown hair.

"So …." Alex began before trailing off into silence hopping some one else would contribute to the conversation and help it start.

review please! review? I really want to know what people think and unless I get two reviews I won't continue the story and it's going to get really interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

The unnerving silence continued for thirty-seven minutes and 23 seconds to be exact. It only ended when the sergeant appeared behind wolf. The sergeant looked exactly the same as he had when Alex was here last year well maybe he has few more grey hairs Alex thought. "I talked to Blunt about your situation" the sergeant stated with disgust "Cub will be here for a few weeks". He then turned to Alex and began to address him and only him "you will live, eat and train with K Unit while you are here and like I said before THIS IS NOT BOY SCOUTS" he roared the last part to emphasise it. With this he left the room walking at a normal pace.

Soon after a doctor told Alex he was now free to leave the infirmity and go to the barracks were he would be staying for the next few weeks.

Alex stood up swaying a bit before grabbing the bed post to steady himself taking a deep breath he began to follow the rest of K Unit who had already started to head off to barracks and therefore missing Alex's swaying. When he arrived at the barracks he had just sat down when wolf told him with a sneer "we have shooting practice now double oh nothing your mommy can't get you out of this".

He hopped off his bed and began the five-minute jog to the shooting range following K Unit. There was another unit there already and 2 minutes after K Unit including Alex arrived the shooting instructor arrived.

"I hear we have a kid with us today, wanna step forward show us your best shot cub" the shooting instructor said with a sneer and a mocking voice. Alex eyes filled with a bitter determination "yes sir" he said as he stepped forward and took the gun the instructor gave him, he lifted it up and prepare to shoot but the instruction interrupted him saying "not so fast cub dissemble and reassemble it first. Alex shut his eyes and relived his scorpion training he could just imagine his last instructor telling him the gun was an extension of his arm and that he should know it inside out so when it came to it shooting was a natural instinct. Alex opened his eyes and disassembled the gun in his fasted time ever 30 seconds. After checking it was in good working order he reassembled it. He looked up at the men's shocked faces obviously they hadn't expected him to be able to that. He lifted his arm looking at the target and fired his first shoot hitting the bull eye's right in the middle.

"Beginners luck" he heard someone mutter behind him. He lifted his arm again and fired 4 more shoots each hitting dead centre of each target. He turned around to see what his score was but he stopped when he saw the shocked faces of the men behind him and he couldn't resist saying "might wanna close your mouths before the flies get in". Alex turned, and gave the gun back to the instructor, then he left before the questions could begin

Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! like I said before 2 reviews or ill stop the story

Has anyone got any ideas for this story because im kind of making it up as I go along


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't written anything in a while school is just so busy.

Alex lay on his bed after his shower thinking about his day, it had raced by after shooting practice. He had left before anyone's initial shock had worn off so he didn't have to deal with all the questions. Then there had been the evening meal which could have been called slop. Alex had spent 5 minutes trying to decide if his food was safe to eat but then if Jack's toxic shit didn't kill him this stuff couldn't be much worse. And that pretty much summed up the rest of his day it was only 7 O'Clock but they had an appointment with RTI later, so he had decided it would be better to get some rest before it.

The door opened for the third time and Snake wandered in. Wolf had been the in first then Fox, Eagle was still showering trying to get the muck of him as he had slipped walked down from the mess hall to the shower block. He could hear the other men's discussion fade and bed sheets rustling. He gave a yawn and let sleep over take him.

Alex wasn't sure what woke him it could have been Fox's snoring, Eagle tossing and turning, Snakes muttering or Wolf's grunting. He tried to return to sleep but something wouldn't let him. A voice in the back off his head was telling him something was wrong something was off. Alex listened to the little voice and pretended to sleep, his ears strained and he was rewarded by the sound of a door creaking open and 5 sets of foot steps. He opened his eyes taking a glance around the room and then shut them. He went over and over what he had seen in his head trying to commit it to memory.

There was nothing in the room that he could use for his advantage and the other members of K unit were blissfully unaware of what was happening. Five men had walked into the hut and were now standing in front of a bed each. A signal must have been given as all of a sudden arms tried to grab him, but Alex was too quick he turned and used the mans force against him and slammed him into a wall, head first, effectually knocking him out. He then to helped wolf by grabbing the man, who was holding Wolf's arms, and putting him in a choke hole until he passed out from lack of oxygen. The men had by now realised Alex would be a problem so a third man tried to attack Alex but a quick kick in the balls took him down. The last two men had successfully taken down all of K unit apart from Alex so they advanced on him like lions stalking their prey. The man on the left lunged but Alex was too quick he spun out of the way and the men meet the wall, this left him momentarily confused a hit to one of his pressure points quickly made him unconscious.

It was now the last man against Alex. Alex had the skill and instinct to help him but the man had muscle and probably experience, they circled each other looking for a weak spot. The man had now stopped seeing Alex as a kid but as someone who had just taken down his best fighter and the other 3 members of his team. Alex lunged but the man got in a punch to his nose breaking it, with blood dripping down his face Alex landed a quick succession of blows to the mans chest, while the man got in another few punches. They were too evenly matched for this to end quickly so Alex took it up a notch and began trying to land blows to man's head to momentarily confuse him, the man realised what Alex was doing and defended his head doing what Alex had wanted him to. And so Alex managed to punch the man in his balls and then a punch to his pressure point causing him to become unconscious.

Alex took a deep breath and then looked at the mayhem of the room, K unit were either unconscious or tied up in the corner of the room and 5 lay scattered around the room in various states of couscous.

Same as before review but this time 3 reviews before I write some more :)


	5. Chapter 5

Silence radiated through-out the room, 5 men unconscious, 4 men stunned lying on the ground and beds and finally 1 teenager standing in the mists of the destruction trying decipher what had happened. The door was flung open and 2 men stormed in; the sergeant was one of the men. The other man Alex had never seen in his life he tall incredibly so, dark hair dark eyes and light skin almost translucent. They unknown man radiated angry and annoyance like the sergeant but Alex could also see the hint of a smile on his lips.

"What the hell were you thinking Cub?" the sergeant barked while looking side ways at the unknown man. "

The unknown man slowly began to smile then to laugh, "Cub" he smirked "Cub" he repeated tasting the name on his tongue "could have gotten a worse name Cub something like bambi maybe".

Alex gave a brief nod wondering what exactly was happening now. The man stepped forward put out his hand and introduced himself as James Elmore Reed, head of RTI. "You realise that you're meant to let the men take you, right Cub" James said with a grin. Alex face redden a little before he replied "if I let anyone who wanted to kidnap me do it, I'd of been killed a long time ago".

James smile faded a little bit at Alex's response but none the less he took it in his stride. He walked over to his men and helped them up if they were conscious and if they were unconscious he just checked to make sure they were uninjured and still breathing. He looked up and said "Good job Cub you took out 5 men with no help what so ever and without any injures to yourself or the men". "RTI is cancelled for your unit, instead report to the sergeant's office at 12 O'Clock tomorrow and for god's sake get some sleep" James finished. He walked over to the 1 man who was still unconscious hoisted him up, put him in the fire mans hold and walked out of the brackets. The other four men who had, only moments ago, been attacking Alex followed him out and the sergeant followed them.

Snake, Eagle, Fox and Wolf all continued to look at Alex. They didn't understand what was now going on. The silence filled the room and stayed for minutes until Wolf barked "good job Cub" he then turned to the rest of K Unit and said "you heard Reed get some sleep" before walking over to his bed and getting back in. The rest of K Unit followed his example. Alex also followed his example but it was hours before he calmed down enough to even attempt to get some sleep. When he finally managed to get to sleep he went over and over what had happened in his dreams.

The next morning dawned, bright and sunny a rare occurrence in the welsh countryside. Alex was the first of his unit awake so he quickly dressed and snuck out before the others. He would have made it out too if it hadn't been for the hand that landed hard on his shoulder and effectually stopping him from leaving.

It was wolf.

"Cub em yea I just wanted to say thanks its good to know you have our backs even when were complete bastards".

Review and tell me what you think plus I need ideas or else this story is OVER OVER OVER.


End file.
